Freelancers II
by speestergirl96
Summary: <html><head></head>Artemis AKA Wolf and her new team must fight to get out from under the Director's thumb and decide what do they really believe in? All the main characters are OCs, but there are mentions of Canon characters and places. T rating is for blood and violence. I started this story for my brothers.</html>
1. Director throws me a bone

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I WROTE THIS FOR MY BROTHERS, I HOPE THEY LIKE IT.**

**Chapter one:**

They have done their upmost to take away my past, to make me forget, but sometimes I have flash backs. Just a glimpse, I'm not _even_ positive they are actual memories. They are blurs a face here, a scent there, even the occasional voice. Doctor Carter says that they are just hallucinations cooked up by my idle mind, then he ordered a stricter training regiment in order to "keep my mind active" more likely to keep me too tired to think straight. There is one thing I know for certain, with every fiber of my being, I know I have siblings and I know it wasn't the Covenant that took them away.

"Spartan 213, report to The Director's office immediately" the station's AI, Hestia, grumbles irritated and annoyed.

I have always liked Hestia. Hestia has an attitude and she doesn't care if you like it. We get along great; even if she is an AI I would say, without a doubt, she is the best friend I have got in here. In a world where everyone else obeys the Director as if he were god, it's nice to have another rebel around.

UNSC soldiers, doctors, and scientists scatter as I stalk across the commons. They know better than to get in my way. Even as a female Spartan at 6'2" I am taller than anyone around here, I'm the only Spartan kept on the premise and even after six years they aren't used to me yet. You would think that not wearing my armor would ease their nerves, but no luck. Nothing I try works, so I have embraced my role as the facilities resident monster and keep to myself.

The Director's office is on the U2 level (Underground 2) so I have to ride the elevator. A male Doctor is already on the elevator, but when I climb in he makes a hasty exit. I hide my smile until the doors slide closed.

"Hello Artemis" Hestia greets as the doors open.

Her holographic body looks similar to Doctor Avery, a scientist who works closely with Doctor Hulsey, except Hestia insists on having blond hair and green eyes opposed to Dr. Avery's black and blue. All the other AIs I have met were blue tinted, not Hestia.

"Good morning Hestia. How is The Director this morning?"

"The Dictator?" she snaps and glares at a passing scientist "if I had to spend another second with him…I swear I'll…"

"Easy, don't want Piper to hear and decide you're Rampant" I squeeze past her and walk toward the Director's office "you know she would love a reason to be rid of you"

Hestia shrugs "The woman can't even turn on the DNA analyzer on her own, besides I still have four years at least"

We walk past The Director's Secretary Lauren without a word.

The Director is on the phone when I enter the room; Hestia refusing to spend another second with the Director is off messing around. The Director motions for me to take a seat and finished his phone call. I don't sit in a pointless act of rebellion.

"Yes… yes, I see… just get them here within the next forty-eight hours… even if you have to sedate the female... Yes, good-bye" he hangs up and rubs his temples "Spartan 213, I have a mission for you-"

"I won't go round up the soldiers or teach a self defense class" the irritation dripping like acid "I'm done with your play missions"

He acts as if I hadn't spoken "- the board has decided it is time to place you on a team. Dr. Avery has made known her suspicions that you are an alpha and so the board voted to give you your own team."

"My own team sir?"

I have always thought that I would never join a team, that The Director had me on permanent house arrest because of my rebellious attitude. There was never even a dream of leading my own team. An alpha? Me? Alphas are rare and valuable; they are the only living being other that the Director that can lead Spartans.

"Exactly. Now here is the catch…" he grins "each of these Spartans is marked as dangerous or failures, you will have one month to turn them into a cohesive team. If you succeed then you're team will be added to the active roster and you will join your brothers in the field"

The Director knows I can't stand being locked up like a disobedient dog. He knows I will be chomping at the bit to get out of here.

"Also, that AI that you spend so much time with" the way he says 'it' makes me bite my tongue to keep from commenting "it has had some complaints made about it from concerned UNSC staff. I know how attached you are to it so it will go along as your teams personal AI"

Thinking he is done, I turn to leave.

"One other thing" his tone is smug "You will be placed in a secret facility with minimal contact to the outside world. You fly out tonight, your team arrives tomorrow. You're dismissed"

Hestia meets me at the door. I motion for her to follow me. I can't wait to tell her the good news, not only am I getting out of here and getting my own team, she gets to come with me. We find an empty hall and duck into a door way.

"Spill" Hestia demands.

"I am leaving tonight!"

"What?"

"I'm getting my own team!"

"How?"

"And you're coming with me!"

"How did you swing all this?" She asks impressed.

"The board voted on it. I guess some weren't as driven to keep me under lock and key" I glance down the hall as an intern scuttles by "plus the team I'm getting isn't exactly the cream of the crop if you know what I mean"

Hestia shrugs "so what? You can whip them into shape"

Hestia joins me in my bunk as I pack my few personal items. She is almost more excited then I am, Hestia was born in this lab and until now she was sure she would die here. When the soldiers arrive to escort me to the Falcon, Hestia is about to burst from excitement.

This is going to be a _long_ ride.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Comments? Questions? Dissertations? This is all a story I started for my brothers.**


	2. A Wolf pack made of mutts

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: so the last chapter was kinda short, but here is when the real action begins! This is when we meet the SPARTANS! Let's begin.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The secret, secure facility, turns out to be an old base. As promised I don't know where it is though, they blindfolded me in the way up here.

The base is large the ceiling is way above my head giving it a cave like feeling. The first room I enter is the living/dinning/ kitchen area, the room has a large screen on the east wall with an old couch facing the screen. On the north wall, near the north-east corner, is a door leading to the rooms. In the first hall there is the bathroom, one that we all will share, and a bed room for the commanding officer, that's me. In the second hall that Ts off of the first is the rest of the rooms, there are six rooms in total with two beds to a room. I continue back to the living room and enter the door on the east wall to the left of the giant screen, this room is an armory, stuffed to the max with weapons and gadgetry. Back in the living room I walk across the the south wall where awaits the final door, this door lets out into a hall that leads to three more doors. Only door on my left leads to a gym/shooting range, I'll spend a lot of time in here. The door that is straight ahead leads to a control room, probably for the room behind the final door. The last door is on the right side of the hall and opens to a giant white room, a simulation room for training, we had a few of these when I was training to be a Spartan.

The place is nice overall and I know I can work with it. I head back to the living room to find and engineer hooking Hestia up to the bases mainframe. He does his job quickly and then leaves without a word.

"Hestia, you awake?" I ask as I dig through the fridge, fully stocked even sporting a tub of cookie dough.

"Duh, just adjusting to the new system. Never had to work with something so different before."

Her holographic form pops up by the couch and I plop the cookie dough tub onto the counter.

"Nice to see ya Tia"

"You too" she agrees "glad we get to start our adventures together"

"I second that!" I stick a spoonful of cookie dough in my mouth and put away the tub.

"When does your team arrive?"

There is a thump in the garage and the sound of voices.

"Apparently now" I mutter.

I've got to admit I am a little nervous, I never thought I'd leave headquarters let alone lead my own team and if I screw up it will effect their lives not just my own.

The door slides open and four UNSC soldiers lead in seven blindfolded Spartans. They rip the blindfolds off and exit without a word, ever the friendly chatterboxes.

I am let alone with my new team. I'm suddenly glad I decided to wear my armor.

"I am your commanding officer, Alpha Wolf... You may call me Wolf, Commander, or Sir" even though I'm a female, sir is a gender neutral sign of rank in the UNSC "each of you will state your code name, what you bring to this team, and one thing you believe I need to know about you"

The first to obey is a female in red armor with silver detailing, she has chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes similar to my own.

"My code name is Lynx, I'm a sniper, and I work alone" she has spunk and a defiant attitude, I can defiantly work with that.

Next is a very tall male, tall enough to be an alpha but his posture shows he isn't. His armor is sage green with red, he has sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"I am Bear, I am a language expert, and I am from Germany, planet earth" there isn't many of us from earth, he is undeniably a rarity.

The shortest of the bunch pushes through the group. She is in teal and orange armor, her hair is auburn and her eyes are gray-green-blue.

"I'm Fox because I'm foxy" she smirks "my special skills are medical know how, for when one of you idiots hurt yourselves... One thing you need to know about me?" She thinks about it for a moment "ah! I'm single and ready to mingle" I sincerely hope she is joking, but at this point I'm not sure.

A male in blue armor raises his hand straight in the air.

"Yes?" I ask.

"My name is Turtle, I'm good with maps, and I have Aspergers" children with special needs are always turned down for the spartan program, but I can see that he is telling the truth.

The boy beside him smiles brightly and gives a dramatic bow. His armor is black and gold, he has chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Phoenix, I know weapons, and I am a prankster" pranks could be a problem.

Only two left. An energetic female in white and red, even her hair is bright red, and a male in brown and sage, his hair is black and his eyes are green, he seems reserved and uninterested in the team.

"You candy cane" I point to the girl "name, skill, important info"

"Me?" Her doe eyes widen in surprise "umm... I'm Fawn, I'm good with cars and vehicles, and I tend to be a little clumsy" I'm glad we have a vehicle expert, but I'm worried about her clumsiness it could present a problem in training.

The male stares at the wall defiantly, refusing to acknowledge that it is his turn. I sorta respect him for it, but since I'm the leader I have to knock him down a peg.

"Hey loner, your turn" I growl

He glances up at me and narrows his eyes. Something in my face must have told him I'm the wrong person to mess with, because after a moment of stubborn hesitation he sighed and straightened up.

"Hawk, I'm a jack of all trades and master of none" he glances around the group "I don't do teams"

"See was that so hard?" Hestia materializes inches from Turtle, he jumps back and ducks behind Bear.

"Sorry if I scared ya" Tia apologizes.

"This is Hestia"introduce her to the group "she is our AI, but she is also a member of the team and will be treated with respect" no one seems hateful towards her so I assume we won't have any problems "Hestia will show you your rooms. Meet in here in one hour" I spin on my heel and march to my room, I haven't had time to unpack yet.

**ENDING NOTES: so which one is your favorite so far? What do you think? Can Artemis AKA Wolf turn these rag-tag Spartan rejects into a real team?**


	3. The first morning in paradise Not

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: wooowhoo! Chapter three. So does everyone have a favorite spartan? Let me know who it is. I just realized my other chapters didn't have disclaimers... oops!**

**"I do not own Halo... I kinda wish I did, but I'm not talented with computers so designing a video game is way beyond me." - speestergirl96.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The whole team was gathered in the living-room one hour later, even Hawk, Mr. Resistant, showed up on time.

I decided to split them into pairs, forcing them to fight along side another member of the team and learn to care about each other. Hestia agreed that it was a good idea, but she thinks that certain teams I choose will tear each other apart.

"In the spirit of teamwork I will be splitting you into pairs. They will be your partner for everything until I say otherwise" I scan the group "Lynx and Bear, you are team number two"

The small aggressive sniper studies her new partner. Searching for weakness I presume.

The large German male simply nods and smiles kindly to his new partner.

"Team three, Fawn and Fox"

There two girls fist bump as Fox cries "girl power!"

"Team four is Turtle and Phoenix" I know they will work well together, they have a good brother like bond going already.

"...and team one will be myself and Hawk"

"Obviously" Hawk grunts mockingly.

"You have a problem?" I growl.

Hawk crosses his arms and sits on the back of the couch. His body language screams defiance and stubbornness, but I can't seem to really hate him the way I should.

"No sir"

"Good" he bowed to my authority without a fight, a good move.

I turn to the rest of the group "you have the rest of the day free. Only catch is that you must stay with our new partner at all times. Try to get to know each other before you are watching each others back's in the arena tomorrow" I warn.

Lynx stalks off to the training room and bear follows her silently, for as many languages as he knows he sure doesn't talk much.

The girl team, Fox and Fawn, head back to their room to talk. I would personally choose to train with my partner but whatever floats your goat.

The boy's team, Turtle and Phoenix, somehow get a video game to work on the giant screen. As their leader I should reprimand them for tinkering with UNSC property, but I'm kinda proud of them and I think they deserve to play a few games.

That leaves my team. Hawk stares expectantly, awaiting my decision. He is still very closed off and uninterested in the team, I hope to change that in the next few days.

"What would you like to do?" I ask.

He narrows his green eyes as if waiting for the punch line "you're the leader, you decide"

"There is a time for asserting my authority and a time for working with my team mate. We are a team, that means we are equal. I lead the team and any decisions I make are final, but you can always tell me your opinion"

He thinks about everything I've said and shrugs "we'll see"

"You're a little pessimistic aren't you?"

He stiffens "no, in my experience teams don't work out very well"

"This team is different"

"Why?" He challenges.

"Because I'm in charge and I refuse to let anyone fail"

"We'll see" he repeats.

"Is that your catch phrase?" I tease.

"No" he snaps.

"We'll see" I say before walking toward the training hall.

**Day two:**

Yesterday Hawk and I spent a good four hours in the training room. He is really good, his only flaw is his lack of trust. He was constantly watching his back not trusting me to do it for him, but that will come in time.

I wake the team at 0600. Fox almost bites my head off and Fawn mumbles about ponies, Turtle snaps awake and I leave him to wake up Phoenix, Lynx passes me in the hall already up and ready.

The last room is Bear and Hawk's room. Bear is awake and so is Hawk but the two males are just staring at each other.

"Rise and shine boys! You can challenge each other to a test of manliness later, right now is breakfast and today's briefing"

Hawk rolls his eyes and pulls off his sleep shirt.

"Are you going to leave?" He demands when I don't move from the door way.

"Are you going to come to breakfast?" I ask in return.

"Yes"

"Good, breakfast is in six minutes" I turn to Bear "good morning Bear, Lynx is already up and stalking about the cave"

He nods and slips out of the room, leaving to find Lynx. They seen to have gotten used to each other quickly. They make a good pair, he is quiet and restrained, while she is aggressive and passionate.

I leave Hawk to get ready and find Hestia talking with Turtle.

"So you can be linked with a certain spartan through a surgery? How does that work?" Turtle asks inquisitively.

"Well you see, AIs are made to be like a computer that thinks for its self and... Oh hey Art- I mean Wolf" Hestia almost lets my name slip, but catches herself.

"Good morning Hestia, what are you two up to?"

"Turtle here is very interested in how AIs work and function" Hestia says happily. Since most people at headquarters treated her like a computer she is excited to have new people that treat her the same way I treat her.

"Cool, I have some last minute preparations to do so I'll leave you to it"

I'm glad that Hestia is being accepted by members of my team, I was worried they would be just like the UNSCs back at headquarters.

Breakfast is almost silent. Only Fawn and Fox talk quietly amongst each other, while the rest of the group eats in silence.

"You're allowed to talk to each other" I tease.

"Maybe we don't want to?" Hawk challenges.

"Maybe we do" Lynx snaps.

Hawk realizes Lynx has accepted me as her leader and is going to defend me against his aggressive behavior. He backs down, he is smart enough to know he doesn't stand a chance against both myself and Lynx.

"Today we will be focusing on working as pairs. I have programmed the simulation room for a game of capture the flag-"

"We get to play?" Phoenix cries, dropping his fork and throwing eggs across the table.

"Yes"

"cool!"

Phoenix and Turtle begin animatedly discussing strategies, Fawn and Fox join in with their own ideas and soon the whole table is discussing our future game of capture the flag.

In the chaos and chatter, Hawk gets up from the table and stalks out to the training hall. I follow him undecided about why or what I'll say, I just know we need to talk.

Hawk walks straight to the punching bags and begins working out his frustrations. I watch him punish the bag for all his anger. Hawk knows I'm here, he has to. He never acknowledges me in any way, but his insistent refusal to notice me tells me that he knows exactly where I am.

"Hawk-"

"That's not my name" he growls.

"I know, but it's your code name and we all go by our code names" I answer calmly.

"How are we supposed to trust each other if we won't share our names? Every team I have ever been on used code names and they always fell apart" he punches the bag with an aggressive left hook.

"Artemis"

"What?" Hawk growls.

"My name is Artemis"

He looks away and drops his hands no longer angry. I don't move, only watch.

"Ian" he finally says.

"Hello Ian" I step forward and offer my hand.

Ian takes my hand and shakes it hesitantly. His walls are coming down, slowly but surly. I'd bet my armor that we will work better as a team now.

"Now, do you want to go by your name with the rest of the group?" I ask.

"No... Your were right the code names are important. Just... Since you are my partner, I wanted you to know my name"

"You can trust the rest of the team too" I assure "they are in the same boat as you"

"Yeah" he says unconvinced.

We cross over to the sim room and find the rest of the team already there.

"There you are!" Fawn cries "we realized you two were gone an thought you were in here"

"Sorry guys, just getting a morning work out" I try to move us along.

Hawk raises an eyebrow "got a problem with that?"

Fawn's doe eyes widen "no... Just worried"

"Let's get this game started" I pull it back. "Split into your pairs and go to opposite corners of the room. The sim is a forest so be ready"

The sim starts and the first sound I hear is a muffled yelp. I sprint across the arena with Hawk at my heels. We skid to a stop in a clearing to find Fawn face down on the floor their flag in her arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"yeah" Fawn mumbles "sorry, I told you I was clumsy"

This is going to be a _long _month_._

**End notes: so who is your favorite?**

**I know Hawk is coming off as a jerk, but he really isn't just give him a chapter or two to adjust, he isn't used to a team that cares about him.**


	4. What's two more?

4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: we now have a chapter four no comments yet (it hurts deep in my soul... Just kidding) leave a comment, talk to me! I always try to respond. New question, "drum roll" you ready? Do you think Artemis' siblings are alive and if so will she find them?**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Day fourteen

It's been two weeks since my team first met and we are finally starting to fall into some semblance of a routine. Bear goes by Bjorn, he says it means bear in another language and Phoenix has crowned himself the prank king, no one is safe from his schemes. Even Hawk is starting to fit in with the others, he and Bjorn have become fast friends. I forced him to get over himself and accept that this is his team now, now his attitude is vastly improved.

"Hey Wolf" Hawk leans his head in my door a small smile on his lips "you need to come to the cave"

We refer to the main room as the cave, since it's so large and cold all the time.

"What is it?" I groan.

"Phoenix's newest prank"

I follow Hawk into the cave and find Bjorn stuck to the fall about five feet off the ground. The rest of the team is standing around him in a loose half circle.

"How in the heck?" I cry.

Phoenix turns and smiles, his green-brown eyes twinkling. "Wolf"

"How did you get him up there?"

"Easy I-"

"PHOENIX YOU BETTER GET MY PARTNER OFF THAT WALL NOW!" Lynx bursts into the room, eyes narrowed and face red.

Phoenix's eyes widen and he glances at me, terror written on his face.

"Don't look at me. You got yourself into this you can get yourself out"

Lynx has a big bark, but I haven't seen her "bite"any of her team mates. However the UNSC soldiers that came and checked on us yesterday were a different story, I swear those men will never come back.

Phoenix scurries over to the wall and sprays a chemical mixture onto the web like substance that is holding Bjorn onto the wall. The webs shriveled and drop away and suddenly Bjorn hits the ground with and earth shaking thump.

Lynx bolts to Bjorn's side and leans down to check on him. "Are you ok?"

"Ja" he mutters as he climbs to his feet "never been better"

Lynx glares daggers at Phoenix, who stands behind Hawk for shelter.

Once Bjorn is sitting on the couch resting, Lynx calms down and plops down beside him. He has had a good effect on her, he calms her, makes her think things through, and is big enough to stop her if he needs to. She is good for him as well, she gets him to stand up for himself, fight more aggressively, and she even taught him how to take a tank apart and put it back together (they had a lot of free time yesterday and the day before)

Most of the teams are good for each other. Turtle keeps Phoenix mostly out of trouble and Phoenix keeps Turtle involved with the other Spartans, Turtle has a tendency to sit by himself. Fox has taught Fawn a lot about other people and their motives, while Fawn makes Fox see the good in others. Even Hawk and I complement each other well. I force Hawk out of his self pity and made him realize this team is trust worthy, he gives me someone I can trust a hundred percent because I know he will tell me exactly how it is.

"Today we will just do some simple drills, mix the teams up a little"

In the corner of my eye I see Hawk make a face. We did a mix up training last week and Hawk was paired with Fawn, she shot him in the back... Twice.

"Just simple hand to hand" I promise "Turtle and Fawn, Fox and Phoenix, Hawk and Bjorn, and last but not least Lynx and I will be the last team. We will shuffle partners until you are back to your original team mates"

Hestia appears next to Turtle and motions for my attention.

"What's up?" I ask as the others head to the training room.

"Do I need to leave?" Turtle asks.

"No" Hestia assures him "The Director is calling you, Wolf, he says it's urgent"

"Ok" I sigh "Turtle go tell Lynx she is in charge of drills until I come back"

Turtle nods and jogs out of the room.

"Let's go talk to the Director" I groan.

I could have taken the call on the large screen in the cave, but I prefer the smaller screen in my room. I answer the call and The Director's face pops up on my screen.

"Spartan 213, how are you?" He asks. His grin is smug, he is up to something.

"I am good sir, my team is shaping up quite nicely" Is he here to tell me the deal is off? Is he going to try and take my team away? Over my dead body "what can I do for you sir?"

"The board had another meeting and voted on two trouble spartans, they are real messed these two. Anyways, the board was voting to decide if we try to retrain them? Or so we just cut our loses and destroy them?"

The way he casually says "destroy them" makes bile rise in my throat. I have to force my self not to say anything.

"They decided to give them one last shot and that shot would be you"

"Sir?"

"We are shipping them your way as we speak, they should be there in twenty minutes or so..."

"Sir I-"

"If you can't fix them then we destroy them, good luck! Director out"

The screen flashes to black and I'm alone in the room, Hestia wondered out sometime after the Director started talking.

I have to tell my team!

I bolt out of my room and sprint down the hall. The doors to the cave slide open and I'm greeted by UNSC soldiers all over my kitchen and living room. In the middle of the mess stands two Spartans in full armor, their helmets under their arms.

The taller of the two (is still shorter then Bjorn and Hawk, maybe the same height as Turtle) has black and orange armor and a cocky expression.

The other guy has black and red armor. He seems more reserved like Bjorn, but angrier. He glares around the room untrusting.

"What's going on here?" I shout.

The soldiers freeze and the Spartans jerk to attention.

"Ma'am we were sent to deliver your new Spartans" one of the braver soldiers says.

"I've gathered that" I snap "why are you still here?"

"We were told to stay until they were settled in" another soldier says.

"Well they seem settled in to me. Go"

The soldiers almost trip over themselves getting out the door. I listen until their Falcon takes off before turning to speak to my new team members.

Once the soldiers are really gone the red and black one relaxes visibly. So it's the soldiers he has a problem with? I can fix that.

The cocky one whistles "_and_ who are _you_?" He asks.

"You can call me commander"

He turns white "oh- oh I'm sorry! I mean sorry commander" he corrects quickly.

"Is that why you were sent here?"I ask with a smile "because you harass your female team mates?"

"No Ma'am" he says quickly "I was sent to you because I... uh... I have trouble keeping my partner...alive"

"Well I hope you find that won't be a problem here"

"Yes ma'am" he ducks his head still embarrassed about hitting on his commanding officer.

"And you?" I turn to the black and red one "why are you here?"

"Unstable" he mutters.

"Do you have your files?"

They hand me the files that contain their entire life story.

The door from the training room slides open and Hawk walks in the room, sweat dripping from his face, shirt gone, and a carefree smile on his face.

"Wolf wha-" he freezes when he spots the newbies "what's going on?" The smile has melted from his face and he is back to the closed off, defensive Hawk I met two weeks ago. If it takes me two more weeks to get him to open back up then I will break out of here, find the Director, and beat the fire out of him.

"These are you newest team mates" I explain "that was what The Director wanted to speak with me about"

Hawk nods and moves to my side. He is tense and ready to pounce if one of them makes that wrong move.

"Why don't you get the rest of the team so we can get introductions out of the way?"

Hawk hesitates, unwilling to leave me with these two unknown Spartans.

"Go"

Hawk nods and jogs off to get everyone else. That reassures me he hasn't regressed, he is just suspicious of these new Spartans.

"You'll find that they may be a little closed off at first" I warn "each of them is here for retraining as well and some of them have trust issues"

The boys nod, they get it.

When the team comes back they line up behind me. Hawk reclaims his position at my side. They give a very intimidating image, until Fawn gets to excited.

"Who are you?" Fawn asks almost floating with excitement.

"Code name, skill, and one thing you think I need to know" I command.

The orange and black one seems to have gotten his swagger back now that there are girls in the room who aren't his commander.

"My code name is King Cobra, I can hack anything"

Hestia appears next to Turtle and glares straight at King Cobra "He better not try" she grumbles.

King Cobra continues unaware of Hestia's glare "and obviously I'm the eye candy"

I hear Fox snort back a laugh.

"And you?" I motion for the other boy to go.

"Labrador, explosives and stealth," that's a wired mixture "I'm severely claustrophobic"

"Ok, your new partners will be Lab and Fawn, King and Fox"

Fox gives me an irritated look and I smirk back. It will be good for her to spend time with some one who is just as cocky as she is.

Fawn skips over to Lab and offers her hand. He takes it, like he is going to shake her hand, and she drags him off to the training room.

Fox waves King over and they follow after Fawn and Lab.

"So" King says "do they call you Fox because you're foxy?"

She laughs and mock punches his shoulder before they disappear into the hall.

Lynx walks up and leans in close "are you sure we can trust them?"

"They are in the same boat as all if us, just a kid that was taken and turned into a spartan. Now they are a part of this team, a part of this family" I don't leave room for argument.

"Ok, if you say they are good then that's good enough for me" lynx decides "The boys and I are going to watch them train, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to read their files" I groan "it's protocol"

"Ok. Are we still on for our girl's movie night?"

"Yeah, we won't let a few new boys stop us from having some fun" I promise.

She and the boys exit the room leaving just Hawk and myself. Hawk doesn't go with them he stays with me.

"Can I read them?" He asks pointing to the files in my hands.

"Technically it's against UNSC protocol but..."

"I only care about your rules"

"Then go for it. You're my second in command, you need to know the info too"

We open the first file and I read it quickly.

Code name: KING COBRA.

History: The Subject was acquired from an orphanage and placed in a training class, he received an above average score. He is lacking in hand to hand combat skills, his failings in this area has lead to several near death accidents. He hasn't retained a partner for more then a thirty-six days, two of the three died due to his lacking a on the battle field and the third was permanently wounded and destroyed. Now he refuses to work as part of a team. Served as an assassin in -, -, -, and -. Is now on suspension, if he fails again then we will be forced to destroy him. He has been sent to - - in - - for retraining.

Hawk lets out a disgusted grunt "they just killed a Spartan because he was wounded and now they are playing with this kid's life? The Director and his people make me sick"

I don't respond, Hawk knows how I feel about The Director. I open Lab's file and I'm surprised by all the black ink.

"This kid has been part of some serious stuff"

Class identification number: N12-X04-WP10.

Code name: LABRADOR.

History: The Subject was acquired during the - - in -. He was immediately placed in training and received an average score. His first team, - team, were all killed in a Covenant attack at -. As the only surviving member he was assigned to a new team -, they sent him back "too unstable for team work" after some lone work in -, -, and -, he was marked to be destroyed. They have suspended judgement and he has been given one last shot and sent to - - in - - for retraining.

"So we are classified" Hawk says "that's kinda cool"

I close the files and fold them under my arm.

"This is way more then I signed up for" I sigh "but they need me, I can't fail"

"If they fail it won't be your fault" Hawk says sure.

"We should start dinner, it's our turn" I remind him.

"Are you going to let the others read those?"

"No" I decide.

He waits to see if I will give a reason. he knows as his commander I do not have to explain myself, but I usually do.

"I want the others to get to know them and make a decision based on their own experience. Not on what a file says" I chuck the files into the burn bin "now let's make some dinner! I was thinking burgers"

The door to the training hall slides open and Phoenix busts in out of breath. We rush to his side worried that something terrible has happened.

"The... The new guys..."

"Yes?"

"What's happened?" Hawk demands.

"They-they don't know about my pranks!" He cries.

I let out a sigh of relief and lean signs the kitchen counter.

"Phoenix..." Hawk groans.

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot"

**END NOTES: see Hawk isn't such a bad guy, he was just afraid to let anyone in. How do you like the new guys? Talk to me guys I need your feed back, especially you warrior2900!**


	5. Team Building

5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A new chapter! This is for my bros E and J.**

**Day 15**

The day starts early, by 0515 everyone is out of bed and in the training room. The new boys were gotten up easily (I sent Lynx and Bjorn Hawk in to wake them and surprise, we didn't have a problem). The teams are lined up along the west wall of the training room, waiting for further instructions.

"Spartans, today we will do some team building activities-"

"What?" King interrupts an unbelieving look in his eyes "are we going to line up and do some trust falls?" He mocks.

Fox elbows him in the ribs to shut him up, but I wave her down. He wants to make fun of my ideas, then let's have some fun.

"Actually here we have a more active training regimen then your probably used to" I grab one of the sim guns off the table "I was thinking more along the lines of a few rounds of TDM"

TDM stands for "Team Death Match" basically there is two teams and they shoot each other till one team is left standing. We use special sim guns that lock down your armor to make it more realistic.

"How are you dividing teams?" Phoenix asks.

"Team leaders will pick their team."

"Who are team leaders?" Fawn asks.

"I will be team leader one and Lynx will be team leader two"

Lynx moves to the front of the room and stands to my left.

I pick first, no one is surprised by our choices.

"Hawk"

"Bjorn"

"Phoenix"

"Turtle"

We don't usually split teams, but there will be five on each team and I want the new guys in the same team as their partner.

"Fox"

"Fawn"

"King"

"Lab"

The Spartans move to their respective teams and grab their gear before trekking over to the sim room. I stop off in the control room, but find Hestia there ready to run the program for us.

"Deciduous forest, early autumn" I say.

"Yeah, I know your preference" she sighs "just go, I want to see this game"

I jog back to the sim room and find the simulation loaded and Lynx's team already gone to find their starting point. I instruct my team to move closer to the back corner, where we will huddling up to make a strategy.

Hawk lags behind.

"Did you have to pick King?" He groans.

"He'll be fine. Plus can you imagine if he was on Lynx's team? She'd shoot him herself"

Hawk laughs and we catch up with the team.

"Here's the plan, Phoenix you'll play bait and lure Lynx's team back to the clearing, Hawk and I will take the north side of the clearing, Fox and King take the south side. Once their trapped we take them out"

"Isn't Lynx a sniper?" King asks.

"Yes" Fox answers "So?"

"So... Won't she just tree up and take him out?"

"As a team you need to learn your team mates strengths, but also their weaknesses" I explain "you know that Lynx is an excellent sniper and that makes her a threat, but you don't know that she is almost never more than ten feet from her partner"

"So?" He asks "how does that help?"

"Bjorn is a big guy" Phoenix laughs "can't exactly climb trees"

"We find him we find her" Fox explains.

"Good insight though" I praise "If we were working against any other sniper I would be will you"

King puffs up at my praise and winks at Fox, who rolls her eyes and smiles back. Their flirtatious natures make them a interesting pair.

We move into position and Phoenix jogs into the forest to lure them back to us.

I take position in a tree while Hawk guards the base of the tree. Hawk is smaller then Bjorn, but still too big to climb these trees. My pistol is drawn and ready for the slightest movement.

When I see Phoenix coming I knock on the tree, alerting Hawk and telling him to be ready. Phoenix is really hauling it, so it's probably Lynx or Bjorn, I would hear Fawn coming and Turtle isn't all that silent either.

Phoenix bursts into the clearing, eyes panicked and breath coming in gasps. He keeps moving until he is hidden on the other side of the clearing. His fear almost confirms my suspicions, but just then my suspicions are blown out of the water.

Lab comes stalking through the trees gun at the ready. Eyes darting back and forth attempting to find his target.

I take this first shot. Lab throws himself to the ground. I fire again and lose my footing on the tree branch. I grab wildly and snag another branch before I crash to the ground.

Hawk keeps his gun trained on Lab, but his eyes are on me as I desperately try to pull myself back onto the branch.

"Now Hawk! Get him" I growl.

Lab leaps to his feet and charges toward Hawk's hiding place.

I realize that there are two choices and I have to decide now. Choice one is to let Hawk take care of himself, choice two is to be myself and do something stupid. I did the stupid thing...

I let go of the branch and push myself toward Lab. He is so focused on Hawk that he doesn't see coming. I slam into him much harder then a normal human would have survived and he crumples to the ground. I yank my pistol out of its holster and shoot him in the chest, freezing his armor and rendering him immobile.

Hawk is at my side instantly, followed by Fox, King and Phoenix. King seems impressed by my tree smack down. Hawk is does not.

"What were you thinking?" Hawk growls as he forces me to sit so he can check for injuries.

"I was saving your hide" I snap back "Fox, check Lab over. Make sure I didn't hurt him"

Fox nods and sets to work on Lab.

"Phoenix and King keep watch incase he wasn't alone" I command.

"Yes ma'am" they salute and jog off a little ways.

Hawk decides I'm not injured and finally backs off. I climb to my feet and decide to ignore him for a while.

"How is he?"

"He is good, might be sore later though" Fox declares.

"Let's drag him into the brush over by that rock"

Hawk drags him into a hidden spot and we retake positions. Hawk is apparently not done with his lecture.

"You are our leader" he mutters as I begin to climb back up the tree.

"Yes I am" I glare at him when I miss a branch "now as you're leader I command you to shut up so I can focus"

Of course he ignores me "you can go throwing yourself into danger, if we lose our leader what do we do?"

I miss another branch and decide to sit on the strongest branch I can reach.

"If something happened to me then you or Lynx would take over command depending on the circumstances, you would be fine"

Hawk shakes his head and leans against the tree trunk. He doesn't say anymore and I'm glad for the silence. Hawk is protective of the team, it's just in his nature. We both would throw ourselves between our team and a bullet every time. Turns out we don't like each other doing it.

Phoenix dashes into the clearing shaking his head.

"This strategy is done, I keep almost getting killed" he shouts.

Following behind him is Lynx, Bjorn, Turtle, and Fawn. This should be interesting.

I leap out of the tree (I'm much closer to the ground, so I avoid Hawk's wrath this time) and charge Lynx. My attempt at a blindside actually worked, she was to focused on Hawk and Bjorn's battle. She doges my shots at the last second and returns fire.

There is one more of us then them, we should have this.

I hear Fox cry out and see Turtle go down out of the corner of my eye, Fawn is the next to go. Lynx and I duck behind trees and boulders while firing at the other one, neither hitting her target.

Bjorn is now fighting both Hawk and King. He is soon over taken and the three of us turn on Lynx.

We defeated them... just barely, but I'm willing to take any victory. We have something's to work on, my goal is to never have "casualties".

"We need to work on more team building, maybe tomorrow we will do TDM with five teams" I decide as we all walk to the kitchen "losing a team mate is never acceptable and we need to work on that"

"I may have an idea" Hestia appears on my left a wide smile "that was an awesome round" she gives us a thumbs up.

"What's your idea?"

"I can create sim bots that will act like real Spartans, so your whole team can battle against a common enemy"

"I like it" Hawk says.

"Sounds like a good idea" Lynx agrees.

"Let's do it" I decide "can you have then by tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Them that is the plan"

We ate lunch after that and then everyone went their separate ways. Well, separate, Phoenix and Turtle divided to battle it out on the video game and they allowed Lab to join them, Lynx went to her room to clean her sniper rifle, Hawk and Bjorn were going to play a card game in the dinning room, Fawn is watching the boys play the video game, and Fox and King are on the sparing mat.

I decide to head to the sim room and go for a run. I love running, feeling the wind in my face, the earth beneath my feet. But I miss running outside, the sim room provides a compromise that I am willing to live with for now. I set it for a forest trail and start running.

My team is working well together, we still have to mix King and Lab in, but I'm not too worried. We aren't even a month in and I am already confident my team would please The Director. I would not put them in the field yet, but they are getting there.

I leap over a fallen tree and feel the burn start in my legs, it's only been thirty minutes, I'm getting out of running shape locked in this place.

I hear another set of feet pounding up behind me and see Lynx out of the corner of my eye.

"Wolf" she calls.

I slow slightly to let her catch up and then return to my normal pace.

"What's up? You hate running"

"Yeah" she growls "I wanted to talk to you and I knew you were running so here I am"

"What cha need?"

"I don't like King" she states bluntly.

"I thought you wouldn't. He isn't so bad, give the guy a chance"

"Yeah, he is still annoying as heck. He hit on me six times... Today!" She groans.

"What made him stop?"

"Nothing, I'm just not near him anymore. He is probably flirting with Fox now"

"Yeah, but she can give it as good as she gets it and you know it will be fun to see him squirm when she finally decides to pounce"

We laugh at the mental image of King cowering from Fox's sharp wit.

"So when is our check up?" She is referring to the Director's mandatory check ups we have to suffer through every few weeks, this will be our second, the first was shortly after we arrived.

"Not tomorrow but the day after, if the Director is to be believed" My tone was disrespectful, I shouldn't talk like that in front of my team. But Lynx is the one I share my secrets to and she isn't gonna respect the guy no matter what I say or do.

"I bet they come tomorrow in an attempt to catch us off guard"

"If they do, make sure your rifle is hidden" I remind her.

The UNSC gun regulations are that all weapons be housed in the armory unless they are being cleaned or are in use. My rules are a little more relaxed, I don't care what you do with the gun or where you keep it, just don't be stupid or shoot yourself in the foot.

"Will do"

Lynx starts to lag.

"You know what" she says "I'm gonna stop, you keep going, I'm done"

"Ok, see ya at dinner" I wave.

Lynx leaves and I am once again left in silence, left to my thoughts. Lynx is right, if they don't show up tomorrow I'll be shocked.

**Day 16**

Lynx called it. They showed up at 0700 thinking we would still be in bed, we were in the sim room trying out the sim-bots. The boys were awesome, it was great to work as the whole team! The UNSC soldiers and scientists who showed up to "check us over", were super annoying and irritating.

"Agent Bear would you please sit outside" one of the scientists demands.

They are doing Lab's check up and I asked Bjorn to sit in and keep an eye on Hawk. Chances are he won't do a thing, but better safe that sorry. Lab seems to have a deep mistrust and fear of the UNSC soldiers and I am not confident that that hate and fear don't extend to the scientists.

"No ma'am" Bjorn responds.

I step into the room and smile politely to the scientist.

"Hello, I'm agent Wolf. The team's leader and I requested that agent... Bear, stay with agent Labrador" I say it like she could refuse, but we all know she can't.

"Alright" she mutters.

I continue past King and Lab's room down to Lynx's room where she is having her check up done.

"No" Lynx's voice is stiff and angry.

"Agent Lynx, will you please allow me to preform a body scan?" The scientist asks angrily.

"No"

A body scan requires you to strip naked and stand still while a small drone scans your body for cancer, internal bleeding, misplaced organs, that sort of thing.

Lynx stands in the middle of the room in a pair of red running shorts and a sage tank-top, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

I don't know what the little woman was planning to do, but when she took a (stupidly) threatening step toward Lynx I jumped in. Lynx stiffened like she was going to pounce and I shoved myself between the two.

"Ma'am, I don't know what your rank is, but I'd bet my pistol that it's lower that mine and I'm gonna ask you to back off" I say it calmly, but with a strength that means I'm not kidding.

The woman steps out of the room and stomps down that hall.

"I didn't start it" Lynx's says quickly.

"I know I heard" I close Lynx's door "These people are crazy, if they push Lab like that he may snap. The poor kid is terrified of these people"

Lynx plops onto her bed and sighs.

"They drive me crazy! We are both bigger and stronger then them, but they think they are so superior and that they can boss us around"

I understand her frustrations but with the scientists and soldiers in the house I can't verbally express my thoughts. Having these soldiers marching around my cave isn't making me very happy, they just keep pushing my teams buttons.

"Just try to hold your cool for a few more hours, just until they are gone"

"I won't make any promises"

Lynx follows me to the kitchen, throwing glares at any soldiers or scientists who dare to get too close. We lean against the counter and watch as the scientist scurry back and forth.

Hestia has yet to make an appearance and I'm pretty sure she won't come out until the outsiders are gone. Her interactions with soldiers back at Headquarters wasn't the best and I know she will avoid them as long as possible.

Fox and Fawn drag themselves into the cave, looking as if they are ready to collapse. The boys all stumble in in pairs, Bjorn and Lab, Hawk and King, and Turtle and Phoenix. We gather in the kitchen (around the fridge) to debrief and check on each other.

"They were asking a lot of questions" Fawn says worried "like, had I noticed any breaches in protocol? Or if I thought loyalties were divided between the UNSC and wolf?"

"What did you say?" King snaps.

"I played sweet and innocent, said I hadn't seen anything of the sort and that I was horrified that they thought we were capable of being so bad" Fawn is a little offended that King didn't trust her to take care of the team, but I smooth it over.

"Good job Fawn, you did exactly what you needed to do" I praise.

Fawn smiles happily and King nods, agreeing that she reacted well. Lab leans over and mutters something to her to quiet for the rest of us to hear, she nods enthusiastically.

"Lab says that the scientists kept asking him about our training regimen, he didn't know what they wanted him to tell them" Fawn explains.

"We need to be very careful what we say while they are here" I warn "These guys are her to check on more then just our health"

We agree not to go anywhere alone until they leave, safety in numbers and all that, we also agree to keep an ear out and report our findings.

It's a long day. The soldiers and scientist finally pack up and leave at 2200, I prefer to have my team in bed by now but we can't sleep with hostiles in our home. Once they are gone we all head straight to bed, we need to debrief but my team is tired and I'd rather they get their rest.

**END NOTES: look an extra long chapter! This is for my brother, who has been bugging me almost daily to add the new chapter.**


	6. The team that fights together

6

**Authors notes: Here you go, chapter six. My brother has been begging me for this chapter, so thank him. Things get a little crazy in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Day 17**

My team is in the training room in the middle of a very intense training game called hide and seek, when Hestia calls me out into the hall. She seems worried, so I leave Lynx in charge and follow Hestia to the cave.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I've heard some chatter that The Director is on his way out here" she sits on the back of the couch as if too tired to stand "I don't know much, but I know it isn't good"

I sprint back to the sim room. I don't know where we are but I know that it doesn't take long for someone to get from the headquarters to our home and if he is on his way them he'll be here any moment. I burst into the room and call for my team.

They appear out of the brush instantly, Fawn trips over a rock and Lab catches her arm, the group huddles around.

Hawk reads the worry on my face and tenses, ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Lynx demands.

"The director is in his way... Hestia says it isn't good" I warn "I guess they found the information they needed yesterday" I study each member of me team and know that they are loyal.

"No matter what happens, you are my team and I trust each of you with my life" I give Lab and King an extra long glance so they know that this applies to them too.

"What's going to happen?" Phoenix is scared and I wrap my left arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't know, but I know we can handle it" I promise.

Suddenly, Phoenix and Turtle are wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. Hestia appears next to the group and Fawn gives her a comforting hug.

"Guys, we'll be ok"

The alarm tells us that the door to the garage just opened, the sound of boots running across our metal floors echoes down the hall and my team prepares to stand their ground.

An army of UNSC soldiers floods into the sim room, the director follows the army, surrounded by his guard.

"Wolf please step forward" he commands.

I obey.

"It is the decision of the council to disband your team" I hear Fawn squeak behind me and Lab mutter comforting words "you have succeeded at the retraining and so each member of your team shall be transferred to a new team"

I am relived that my team won't be put down, that they have a chance to survive, but the idea of losing them hurts me worse then a bullet.

"Sir" I acknowledge his statement without showing my true feelings.

Two soldiers move forward with their guns raised and aimed at my chest. Hawk and Lynx move to flank me, Lynx snarls and one of the men freezes in fear.

"Agent Hawk, Agent Lynx, back off now" the director commands "that is an order"

Hawk and Lynx look to me and I nod, they back up to the rest of the team and allow the soldiers to approach me.

"There is no reason for hostility" I say "my team will go willingly"

The soldiers lead each of us to separate vehicles, blindfolding me once again. The ride is short and they unload me quickly.

"What's this I hear a deep male voice ask one of the soldiers.

"This is your newest Spartan, give her a code name and get her to work" the solider says anxiously.

"I wasn't informed that I would be receiving a new Spartan" the deep voice says.

"Director ordered it"

The soldiers load up and fly off, leaving me still blindfolded and in unfamiliar territory. Someone gently removes my blindfold and allows me to see.

The deep voice guy, is tall and dark, he has the set in wrinkles of an old hand and a soft comforting smile.

"Hello, I'm your new commander."

He offers his hand and I shake it "my name is Jaha, what's yours?"

"My real name or my code name?" I ask as I study my surroundings, it's a forest.

"Real, I don't like to use code names" he says.

"Artemis"

"Well welcome to Zeta team, Artemis. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team"

I follow him to a set of tents, a woman greets us at the door. The woman studies me like I'm a wild animal she might need to kill.

"Artemis meet Lora-lie, she is my Beta"

Lora-lie is quite beautiful, her chocolate brown hair is short and spiky and her blue eyes flash with a competitive fire. I can read in her body language that Jaha is much more to her than her leader and she isn't sure if I'm a threat yet.

Jaha and Lora-lie make a striking couple, his dark skin and hair against her light skin and dark hair is quite an interesting pair. I wonder if he knows how Lora-lie feels about him?

"Hi" Lora-lie grunts.

"Hi" I grunt back.

Jaha leads me further into the tents and Lora-lie follows. The next Spartan we meet is a pale, red-headed male.

"Artemis meet Al"

Al is a whole lot friendlier then Lora-lie, but I can understand why.

"Hi, I'm Al...but Jaha told you that..." He laughs nervously.

Jaha leads us away "forgive him, the only female they have seen in nine months is Lora-lie and she.." He smiles at her over his shoulder "isn't the easiest to get to know" Lora-lie punches Jaha in the shoulder and he laughs.

Next is a shorter guy with a snake tattoo on his shoulder.

"Artemis meet Skyler"

"A pleasure" Skyler smirks.

I roll my eyes and wish, not for the first time, that Lynx or Hawk or Fox was here. I have only been separated from them for a few hours and I am already going crazy.

"That's the team" Jaha says happily, I can see he cares for his team a great deal and I hope he will understand "Lora-lie will help you get settled..."

"-actually" I pull my bag into my shoulder "I'm not staying"

Jaha and Lora-lie share a confused look.

"What?" Lora-lie asks.

"I have to leave" My tone is matter of fact and they seem too stunned to react "tomorrow you can call the director and say I ran away, I wish you would wait longer than that, but I can't ask you to put your team at risk for mine"

"Your an alpha?" Al says, he walks out from behind Jaha and Lora-lie "hot... Did I say that out loud?... I meant ... Cool!"

"Yes, I'm an alpha and I need to return to my team"

"If you're an alpha, why did they put you with us?" Skyler asks as he joins the group "where is your team?"

"The director took them away" I growl "he gave me a group of undesirables, said of I didn't turn them Around then he would put them down-"

"Put them down?" Jaha asks.

"Yes, he would kill them because they weren't behaving the way he wanted. Anyway, so I take nine troubled Spartans and turn them into a team... My team... and he shows up today, a whole two weeks early and says that he is devising us up and putting us on other teams"

Jaha places a hand on my shoulder "Artemis, I can understand your pain and I want to help you-"

"But" Lora-lie jumps in "you have no clue where your team is and the director will be watching you closely over the next few days"

"So what? You want me to do nothing while my team is out there needing me?"

"Exactly " she smirks "I want you do absolutely nothing, be as boring as possible, maybe pretend to go into a depression and I'll find your team"

**Day 18**

**Lynx POV**

The soldiers left me with a new team, a dumb team, that has no set leader. How stupid is that? No leader! How does anything get done? They just do what the group feels is right or what the director tells them to do, bunch of weak, mamby pamby babies!

"Hey petals open to the sun" one of them calls.

They as a group voted on my new code name and that is what they settled with, bunch of hippies, it's the dumbest name I've ever heard of! I refuse to respond to it.

"Petals open to the sun" he calls again with no response "she must be angry" he says finally.

"Why would she be angry?" Another if the hippies, a female, asks.

"I bet she misses her team, she won't ever see them again and needs time to grieve" the oldest male says with a sobering finality.

He is wrong, Wolf won't rest until we are a team again. I won't rest until we are a team again.

**End notes: How was it? Did you like the Hippies Spartans? So do you know why the director split then up?**


	7. Missing family

7

**Authors notes: I don't own Halo or Bungie or any of that stuff, just the characters. In case you were confused I'm a college student not CEO or something like that. We cool? Cool! Here you go...**

**WARNING: there is some violence and beating in this chapter (I'll let you know when it's gonna happen)**

**Day 19**

Lora-lie has been secretly searching the networks for my team, she said it won't be easy but she'll find them. I have to lay around and act depressed when all I really want to do is march out and find my team. Two whole days of separation from my team and I am going crazy with worry, no one knows how to handle Turtle like we do and what of his new team is mean to him or too harsh?

Al brings me a tray of food which I turn down. I eat at night when we know they can be spying on us. There are UNSC soldiers here that watch my every move and I have to play the depressed ex-leader.

I don't know how much longer I can do this. My team needs me. I need my team.

**Day 19**

**Hawk POV**

Only two days in and I'm already in a cell, I can imagine Wolf finding out and laughing "you can't stay out of trouble for one day? I leave you alone for one day and you get yourself arrested?". But if Wolf were here I wouldn't be I trouble in the first place, I tried to run away and they caught me.

(Beating incoming)

A UNSC soldier marches into my cell and punches me across the jaw. I see stars and clench my teeth to keep from crying out. It should have hurt him more than it hurt me, but he has these special gloves that protect his hand and increase his damage ability.

"Do you swear your loyalty to the UNSC?"

I spit the blood and spit that has gathered in my mouth at his feet.

"I swear my loyalty to Wolf" I growl.

He cracks the whip across my shoulder, the jagged pieces of glass ripping into my skin.

"Do you swear your loyalty to the UNSC?" He tries again.

"I am loyal to Wolf" I grunt through the pain.

The man uses his fist to pound on my face. My left eye is swollen shut and the other is blinded by the blood pouring from my fore head.

"Swear your loyalty to the UNSC!" He demands.

"Never"

The man swings again and this time I black out.

(Beatings over)

**Day 19**

**Turtle POV**

I don't like the new team. They aren't my old team, they are mean and scary. The leader is pushy and violent, he rules by fear and punishment.

I am currently hiding in the latrines because that's where he won't find me.

I miss my team, my family. I remember when I was young, before I became a Spartan, I had a family. My parents, my sisters and my brother. My brother's name was Hermes, he was just a baby. My sisters, they took care of us, even when we became Spartans, my sisters fought to keep us together until the director had our memories wiped, I remember because my autism makes my brain different and the chemicals didn't effect me.

I miss my brother Hermes and my sisters, Demeter and Artemis.

**End notes: BOOM! Are you shocked? This has been my plan from the beginning.**

**How dare they be mean to Turtle! And poor Hawk.**


	8. Lab takes off

8

**Authors notes: I don't own Halo or Bungie or any of that stuff, just the characters. In case you were confused I'm a college student not CEO or something like that. We cool? Cool! Here you go... (Yeah I know it's the same as the last chapter, but I don't have anything new to say and y'all never comment)**

**Chapter eight:**

**Day 21 - Wolf POV **

Lora-lie came by my tent last night and told me that she had some information on one of my people. She said that we couldn't discuss it then, but said to met her in the tech tent at midnight.

I desperately want to know who she found and what she found out about them, but it's still two hour till midnight and going early would be risky.

The memories of my life before the Spartan program are attacking me in my sleep. I can't close my eyes without seeing a little girl with brown eyes and brown hair, playing with dolls and holding my hand as we cross the street. The brother I can really remember was younger then both I and my sister, he was happy and cheerful. The baby is the hardest to focus on, I can't even remember if he was born, I keep seeing flashes of a wailing baby boy and me clutching him protectively to my chest. I failed to protect my siblings and there is nothing I can do to fix it, but I will not fail my team!

My internal clock tells me that it is eleven forty-five. I slip out of my tent and take a complicated route to the tech tent, determined to lose any tails from the UNSC soldiers that are stationed here.

I arrive at exactly midnight, Lora-lie is waiting. She has a tablet, that I assume contains the information she found, in her left hand and a pistol in her other.

"Lora-lie?" I ask.

"It's fine, I thought you were one of the soldiers" she spits in the dirt "I was almost looking forward to shooting one of them"

"Is that the info?" I ask pointing to the tablet.

"Yes, but... Artemis... you might not like what I found" she warns.

"I need to know"

"Agents Lab AKA Will Scarlet, and Fawn AKA Alice Monroe, have both been reported missing, they were reported missing from two different locations at different times... Now there are a few possibilities. Either, the both ran away and maybe they met up. Possibly, one of them could have escaped and went to the rescue of the other. Or the were eliminated and just reported missing"

I don't know how, but I know that they are still alive. My favorite of the theories is that Lab escaped and broke Fawn out soon after, the only issue is how did he know where to find her?

"They escaped" I say sure "Lab and Fawn were partners, he must have gotten out and went after her"

Lora-lie nods "The bond between partners is strong and often leads Spartans to do impossible things"

Lora-lie explains where they were last seen and we decide which way they most likely went after they escaped.

I want to go after them tonight, they are out there on their own. But Lora-lie refuses to let me go.

"That is only two of your overly large team" she reminds me "give me a few more days to look for the others"

She is right, I need find the others. I can wait a few more days and use that time to prepare to run.

"Ok" I agree "three more days, but then I'm gone"

**Day 22 - Lab POV **

Getting Fawn out was easier then I thought it would be. I was worried they might have her on lock down or that they wouldn't be where I thought they were. But they were exactly where I thought and Fawn was completely alone.

"Lab slow down" Fawn calls as I dart through the forest.

I slow to a stop and wait until she is beside me.

"Sorry, but we need to get to Zeta team base camp before Wolf tries to find us herself and we lose track of her"

I know Wolf is a determined and ferocious leader, I have also seen that she cares for her team and I know for a fact that she _will _go after her partner. If we don't get her soon them she won't be there and we probably won't be able to track her down after that.

Fawn nods and motions for me to lead the way "why are we wasting time then"

**Day 22 - Phoenix POV **

I hate my new team...

I spent my entire first day here trying to design the perfect prank. It was beautiful, the "victims" would walk in and immediately be covered in a large bucket of honey, so what if I stole it from commander Lloyd's personal stash? Whatever, so one of Lloyd's little team girls, the girl is a bully and goes by the code name Killer Bee, comes through the door and totally dodges my perfect prank! Of course then commander Lloyd came in and saw his honey all over the floor and totally flipped.

This group is terrible, I mean Lynx would chase me and threaten it kill me, but my team actually cares about each other. Lloyd doesn't care about anyone but himself and his rank.

Wolf didn't care about rank or position, she cared about us and how we were doing. In a way, Wolf is like the big sister I always wanted, Lynx too, and Turtle is so my bro. I miss them.

Bjorn would say something really wise right now... like, if they are in your heart they are never far away.,. or if you love something let it go. Bjorn is super smart like that and always tries to help out.

I hope Turtle is ok, his first team was mean to him because he didn't think like they did. Our team never did that, Wolf would never have allowed it. I hope I see them again.

**AITHOR'S notes: chapter eight was fun! I wrote it mostly because my bros are begging for a new chapter like five seconds after they read the last one. I hope y'all like it, but if you don't... Eh, I don't really care because I wrote it for my brothers, not for anyone else.**


	9. A Bear, a King, and a Fox one bad joke

**Author's notes: this chapter is gonna explain what's going in with the final missing members of wolf's pack. Bjorn, King, and Fox are all holding their own. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a comment!**

**Chapter nine**

**Day 23 - Bjorn's POV**

Being a language expert makes me a valuable asset, but my larger size and loyalty to _my_ team make me less desirable.

I don't not like this team. They are nice enough and don't crowd me, but I miss my team. I miss my partner.

I imagine Lynx out there with a new team, she was almost "destroyed", I hate that word, because she doesn't play well with people she doesn't respect. I would bet my life that she isn't happy where she is.

I study the stars and try to figure out which ways north. I got an anonymous message saying that I would find a member of my team nine miles north of my current location but I had to move fast because they would be gone in two days.

I already wasted a day because I was being watched and couldn't sneak away.

I begin my long trek north, determined to find my team. No matter who it is, it will be good to see someone I know I can trust.

**Day 23 - King's POV**

I snuck into the tech tent at around 2430 hours. James and his gang of Spartan thugs have already gone to sleep. I hacked into the computer systems easily and then hacked the UNSC's main data base from there, if they hid the location of the pack anywhere in the system then they hid it here.

The first file I click on is labeled "REACH". "Nobel Six joined the team just before..." I click away from it, that won't help me find the pack.

The next file reads "FREELANCERS". That sounds a little more promising. I click it and begin to read. "Project Freelancer started out as a project to see if -#- Spartans could work together as a team to complete more difficult and deadly missions. The project had a promising start and agent Carolina quickly emerged as leader, (later we added agent Texas, she and agent Carolina battled for dominance often although Texas didn't seem to have much interest in leading the team) the team was strong, smart, fast, and dangerous. Soon their rebellious natures and lack of respect for the UNSC lead them to revolt against the UNSC. They are currently missing, we don't know where they are or how many survived the escape" I let out a long low whistle

"wow they were an interesting group" I whisper to myself.

I look into the linked files and labeled "WOLFPACK" that has to be us! I click the link.

"Project WOLFPACK was started in an attempt to rehabilitate Spartans considered unusable. The leader was a Spartan named Artemis Rose Lawson AKA Wolf, she scored high on all her tests and showed natural leadership skills, she also showed a lack of respect for authority and often fought the rules. Her second was actually two different Spartans, Ian Hunter AKA Hawk and Demeter tiger-lily Lawson AKA Lynx..."

I stare at the page in shock. Lawson... Lynx and Wolf are sisters! I realize that they do share some similarities in appearance and personality. I decide to continue reading, I have to find them.

"... Both these Spartans filled the role of second. Hawk scored well on all his test and had a fairly good leading ability, he was untrusting of teams and never bonded with any group he was placed, he was Wolf's partner. Lynx scored exceptionally well on all her tests and had some leadership skills, she had no respect for the UNSC and wouldn't listen to those in charge of her" sounds just like Lynx, I snigger. "Lynx partner was a large male named Bjorn Bähr AKA Bear, he was a language expert and quite strong. He was a loner, never connected and never obeyed." Bjorn had us calling him by his real name the whole time!

This is a lot of info to take in at once. I command the computer to print me a hard copy. As it prints I continue to read.

"Next was Hermes Oak Lawson AKA Phoenix, he was a weapons expert and skilled in hand to hand, was know for pranks. His partner Hephaestus Fir Lawson AKA Turtle..." Are they all related? "... Maps expert, has an autism know as Aspergers." That it? That's why they were going to destroy him? Freaks! Turtle and I didn't exactly get along, but the kid is nice and super smart.

The computer finishes printing and I stuff the papers into my back pack. I now have proof of everything I read here. I continue reading.

"Spartans Alice Lian Smith AKA Fawn and Cameron Danielle Wilson AKA Fox were originally partners but were soon split and paired with Liam Winters AKA Lab and Ky Nelson AKA King Cobra respectively." That's it? That's all we get? "Upon discovering about the "PROJECT FREELANCER" failure The Director immediately had the "WOLFPACK" disbanded, the fear was that they would also rebel and take off on their own. The leader was sent to a small team nine miles from her closest team mate, Bjorn. The farthest Spartan from the leader is Hawk, he is thirty miles from the leader"

With this information I should be able to figure out were the rest of the team is.

I hear someone walking by and I immediately shut down the computer. I am not allowed near computers, because I would do exactly what I just did.

"New guy?" A high pitched whisper. "Is that you?"

It's my new team's weapons expert, no where near as good as Phoenix. The girl hasn't left me alone since I got here. Usually I'm all for girls hanging all over me, but whenever she flirts with me I just get annoyed.

"Dillon?" I told them my name was Dillon, I didn't want these guys to know my real name before my real team does. "Dillon, you aren't supposed to be out of your cot"

I slip out of the tent and cut her off. She jumps, but then slips into her flirty pose. She looks like goose when she does that. She leans in and lowers her voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed some fresh air" I lie smoothly.

"Well you need to get back in your cot before Commander wakes up"

She marches me back to my cot and watches until she is sure I'm not gonna get up again.

I am out of here tomorrow. I won't stay here any longer. Fox has to me in a radius of twenty-six miles of me, I'm gonna find my partner.

**Day 24 - Fox's POV **

Apparently my team mates have already escaped from their prisons. This morning we got and emergency transmission and I was immediately handcuffed to the wall of the med building; not the best idea, if someone gets hurt who is gonna help them?

From what I've gathered at least three are gone and I'm pretty sure I heard one of them was Fawn, how that girl managed to escaped I am quite interested in finding out.

I lean against the wall and yank my arm a few times. It's 1200 hours now, I've been chained up since 0600. They were smart about getting me chained up, if I was loose I would be gone.

Diana brings me some lunch and gives me a sympathetic smile. The woman has a soft heart, weird in Spartans but I've met a lot of weird Spartans recently. She leaves me alone once again.

I wonder if King is one of the ones who managed to escape? I wonder if he would even try? Does he think of us as his pack? That boy is a mystery and find myself wanting to figure him out. His flirty jokes and bad pick up lines were actually amusing, I liked him.

I hear yelling outside and Diana peeks her head back inside my prison.

"She is still here" Diana yells.

Looks like someone else escaped.

**Day 24 - Wolf's POV**

It's the third day and my bag is packed.

Jaha and The boys are distracting the soldiers while Lora-lie and I sneak into the forest. Lora-lie said she had something to tell me that couldn't be said at camp, too risky.

We are about a quarter mile into the forest when Lora-lie stops me.

"So here is the deal, I sent a message to a member of your team. His name was... B..B-J..."

"Bjorn?" I supply.

"Yes that's it! Anyways, I told him that you were nine miles north of his current position and that he had two days to get here before you would be gone" she hands me a paper with my team's name's on it "these are in order from closest to farthest" she explains. "I know that Hawk is about thirty miles from here the others are in between that. Bjorn was the only one I could make contact with"

"Thank you Lora-lie" I says taking the paper and turning to leave.

"Artemis..." She stops me "be careful. We won't report you missing until this evening"

"Thank you. Thank Jaha and the boys for me and If you guys ever decide to get out..." I trail off unsure what to say. How could they contact me?

"I'll find you" Lora-lie promises.

I sprint off and Lora-lie does the same in the opposite direction. I liked them and could have been happy as part of their team. Jaha, Lora-lie, Al, and even Skyler, could have been my new pack. But I feel it even now, I need to find my team. It burns in the pit of my stomach, crying out for me to get my pack back together.

I will find them, or die trying.

**End notes: Another chapter finished! My brothers were really anxious for this one. Sorry that it took so long, school is rough. Leave a comment, I promise I'll respond.**


	10. A Fox in a breakout

**Author's notes: A new day, a new chapter! The gang is gonna start getting back together. Your lack of comments is starting to hurt... In my heart... Just kidding! But really, leave a comment!**

**Ps. I do not own Bungie or Halo. But I do own the team and most the minor characters, so there's that.**

**Chapter ten **(double digits!)

**Day 25 - Wolf's POV**

I have had my eyes peeled for Bjorn all night, but no sign. He can't be that hard to miss, he is a big guy! I glance down at the paper Lora-lie gave me before I left.

"How can I save my team if I can't find a giant Spartan that's looking for me?" I groan.

I hear a twig snap to my right and catch sight so something big and green gliding through the trees. I catch a flash of red and a smile forms on my lips.

"Bjorn" I shout.

The giant skids to a stop and looks around frantically.

"Up here"

He looks up the tree and smiles "Volf?"

"The one and only." I drop out of the tree "You were the Spartan Lora-lie contacted?"

Bjorn nods "I got a message three days ago saying that one of my team mates were nine miles north and that I had to hurry because they vere on the move" he laughs softly "I should have known it vould be you Commander, the Director himself couldn't have stopped you"

I wrap the big guy in a hug and he hugs me back. I know. Spartans are tough! They don't hug! But my pack is my family and family hugs.

"Let's go find our family" I say with new confidence.

"How? Ve can't just vonder aimlessly-"

I wave the paper in his face "This is a list made by the same friend that messages you, it tells us who the next closest person is. We just travel south looking for UNSC camps and pick up our team as we go!"

The plan isn't foolproof, it has some holes,

like South is a pretty general direction or what if they move. This is all I have. _My _team is spread across the area and all I have I a piece of paper. I am going to hold to it like a life line.

"Let's move"

**Day 27 - Fox's POV **

I have now been locked up for a total of three days, but thanks to some flirting on my part I am no longer chained to the wall. Diana isn't my prison guard anymore. My new guard is a guy named Lester, Lester fell for my flirting like a featherless bird out of a nest. He is the one that got me unchained, but now I'm trapped in this room with the lock on the outside. Upside to my prison? Internet! A friend just contacted me and told me where I could find them. Now I just have to escape.

Apparently, something big went down two days ago. They sent another truck load of soldiers to the facility and were communicating back and forth with the director himself. My money is on Wolf escaping. She is the only thing that could possibly trigger an upset this big.

There is commotion out in the hall, six soldiers sprinting by my prison. Someone yells about guarding the front entrance and I hear gun shots.

"All personnel report to your stations! We are under attack by a dangerous Spartan fugitive!" A voice calls over the speakers.

"Finally" I smile and grab my pack. "Come to mama"

After about ten minutes the door slides open to reveal... Bjorn? He waves me to hurry up and we sprint down the hall.

"Vhere is your armor?" He asks in his accent.

"In the next door on the right"

We slip into the room and I put on my armor. Bjorn taps his foot impatiently.

"You wanna help me get dressed?" I'm only teasing and Bjorn knows that, but he blushes just like I knew he would.

Once I'm dressed we sprint for the front door. Bjorn takes the lead, plowing down anyone who dares to get in his way. The big guy is like a tank.

Lester comes around a corner and Bjorn shoulder slams him into the wall. I blow him a kiss as we run by and he stares in shock. That's right! Don't underestimate the Wolf Pack!

"So big guy, you're a highly dangerous Spartan fugitive now?" I ask bumping his shoulder.

"Nein"

"Then who..."

The door slides open and I see our fearless leader chuck a full grown man over her shoulder. She gives Bjorn a nod and he drags me toward the forest, She follows right behind us.

"Oh, Wolf is the highly dangerous Spartan fugitive! Makes sense" Bjorn gives my back a shove and we hit the tree line just as the bullets start firing.

We hunker down in a ditch surrounded by over grown bushes. Wolf and Bjorn are having a whispered conversation, I crawl over to join in.

"Once the guards go by we need to go" Wolf says.

"But we need to plan how we will find the next one" Bjorn says anxiously.

"Turtle needs us" Wolf growls. The idea of leaving any of her pack alone and in danger is making her irritable.

"Actually" I grab their attention. "I may know were Turtle is"

**Day 27 - Turtle's POV **

I was unaware that I had a hitch hiker until yesterday. I don't know why she remained hidden all this time, but I am glad that I am no longer alone.

"Turtle, we need to hurry" Hestia urges in my head.

The AI has somehow installed herself inside my armor and my head. She can now converse with me without anyone else knowing. She has urges me to put on my armor and to pack my things, she won't say why.

"I am going as fast as I can"

"Don't snap at me" she chides "I am helping you"

I lean against the wall and try to relax. The last couple of days have been rough, the new team has been especially mean since they found out that I was hiding in the bathrooms.

"Turtle, it will be ok" Hestia assures me "help is on the way"

"How do you know?"

Hestia seems hesitant to tell me what she knows, but decides to tell me anyways.

"I... I was able to contact Fox" she admits. "But all I know is that she was broken out and I told her how to find us"

"That's great!" I cheer "why didn't you tell me?"

Hestia sighs and I feel her sift through my available memories. She picks the one when the soldiers came and took me away to be destroyed. I don't understand why would she pick that memory, what is she trying to convey?

"The director wanted you destroyed because you remembered" I suddenly realize what she is saying. "Hephaestus, he knows that you know. The day they came for you I was alerted, I knew about Artemis' siblings and while I couldn't tell her I wanted to keep you all safe, I was the one that edited the system. I designed project "WOLFPACK" so that all of you would be safe"

Her announcement surprises me. Hestia created "WOLFPACK"? I mean it's possible, she would just have to enter it under someone's ID to submit it to the director, block certain info, like the fact that a chunk of us are related, and wit for the director to put it in action.

"How did you save me? The project couldn't have been approved that fast"

"I also edited your information, said that they were supposed to hold you for a week first"

I remember that week very clearly, I kept thinking they were going to question me or something. Nothing ever happened and after a week I was headed to "WOLFPACK".

"Fox escaped early this morning. Fort Litton was only three miles from here, they should be here any minute. Are you ready?"

"Way ahead of you"

**End notes: How was that? An escape and some new intel! Who was shocked to find out Hestia was the mastermind? (Just me? Ok...). Don't expect chapter eleven soon, I'll probably write it over the next few weeks.**


	11. Breaking out and breaking in!

**Author's notes: They are going to save Turtle next. We need to get the pairs back together, I don't like Hawk and Wolf, and Bjorn and Lynx being separated. **

**I don't own Bungie or Halo.**

**Chapter eleven.**

**Day 27 - Bjorn:**

Wolf is confident that this is the base that is holding Turtle. I don't know where she gets her confidence from, we know the same information and yet she is 100% sure that Turtle is in one of those buildings. Fox new the distance and the direction, but that's all. This mountain side is covered in bases and temporary camps.

"Bjorn are you in position?" Wolf's voice crackles over coms.

"Yes ma'am"

"Fox?"

"Born ready"

The plan is simple. Wolf will serve as a distraction, I as the muscle, and Fox as the actual extraction. The sun has set and the only lights are coming from the camps power system.

Wolf darts from her hidden spot and charges straight for the camp. The bullets start firing and she twists and ducks out of the way. It's my personal opinion that Wolf is becoming reckless. The closer we get to having the whole team back together, the more forceful and desperate she becomes.

"Bjorn. Fox. Now" Wolf growls as she barely escapes a shot to the head.

Fox sprints across the clearing and rolls under the temporary fencing. Fox's code name is well earned, she is sly and cunning. Within seconds of disappearing under the fence the entire clearing is swallowed by darkness.

"Good job Fox! Now Bjorn take down the guard's tower" Wolf is now fighting hand to hand with a male Spartan. She isn't losing, but he has the strength advantage.

"Yes ma'am"

**Day 27 - Turtle POV:**

I heard the gunfire and prayed that they were being careful. Only moments later the camp fell into darkness and the only sounds where my new team yelling back and forth about the intruders.

"Stay ready" Hestia warns.

"I'm ready"

Someone enters the tent and studies me in the darkness. It's too little to be one of the guys, or Wolf, and it isn't jumping around all excited.

"Hey kid" Fox says.

"I'm not a kid"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bundle. Let's blow this Popsicle stand" Fox grabs my arm and drags me out of the tent "Wolf and Bjorn are handling the guards and your new team-"

"They are mean" I mutter.

"What?" Fox stops us behind a stack of boxes. "Mean how?"

"They beat me up... And called me names" I explain.

"Wolf" Fox says into her coms unit "I have Turtle, this new team hurt him"

I don't hear Wolf's response, but six seconds later I hear a scream of pain.

"He won't bother you again" Fox says.

We sneak out of the camp and meet up with Wolf and Bjorn in the forest. Wolf hugs me and I hug her back.

"Are you ok?" She demands.

"I am fine, I'll be better when we find the others"

Hestia appears next to me and Wolf begins to laugh.

"I wondered what happened to you, should have know you would hitch a ride with him"

Hestia shrugs and smiles. "He is my favorite, don't be jealous"

**Day 27 - Lynx POV:**

If they thought I was going to stay in that camp of Pansies for more then three days they were wrong. I'm kind of offended that I don't have more security, but why look a gift horse in the mouth. One of the hippies, water droplets on a leaf or something like that, helped me escape. He said that if his old team were still alive nothing would stop him from going back to them. He gave me food and a map, but that was all he could do.

It's been seven days since I escaped. Seven days I've camped and wondered around at the base of the mountain. Water guy told me to head south, that's the direction of most of the bases. He also told me that there was a maximum security operations base north in the mountains.

They have to be holding Wolf there, if any of us would be locked up in maximum security it would be her.

Only problem, haven't been able to find the entrance... Anywhere!

"Why is it so hard to find the entrance to the maximum security facility?" I growl.

"No way!" A male voice yells.

I sprint around the corner and spot three UNSC soldiers walking towards the mountain. The rock wall has lifted to reveal a tunnel.

"The entire team?" A large man with a mustache asks in disbelief.

"Only two left" the scrawny one says. "Ours and a little guy... Gryffin?... Condor?..."

"Phoenix" I whisper.

"- Phoenix, that's it!" He declares.

The door starts to close and I sprint across the little clearing and slide under the door at the last second. The door closes with a chunk and the sound of large, heavy duty locks clicking into place.

The men are already down the tunnel and they aren't looking back, I can probably follow them and find where they are keeping Wolf.

**End notes: Lynx doesn't know that Wolf isn't here, she is gonna be surprised!**


End file.
